X-treme Love
by Gatito de Chocolate
Summary: Alexia era una niña miedosa que le temía a los varones. Un día, una niña mayor le da ánimos para enfrentarlos lo que hizo que ella cambiara completamente su forma de ser, de una niña tímida a una chica riezgosa, salvaje.


Una niña con cabellos negros y ojos celeste nieve, de tan sólo seis años caminaba abrazando su mochila con dibujos de gatitos por los pasillos de la primaria Chouchou.

Hoy era su primer día en la escuela y debía hacer nuevas amigas, y adaptarse a las reglas. Tenía mucho miedo, así que su padre la acompañaba el recorrido hasta su salón.

-Buen día, maestra- Saludó cortezmente el padre de la niña a la profesora- Ella es mi hija, Alexia, hoy es su primer día y es algo tímida, me gustaría que la ayudara a adaptarse y hacerse amigas nuevas.- Pidió con el mismo tono cortez a la maestra. Ella asintió y tomó delicadamente los hombros de la pequeña Alexia.

-Hola linda, mi nombre es Señorita Viviana, o puedes llamarme maestra Vivi, me da mucho gusto conocerte, Alexi.- Se presentó la profesora, la pequeña le regaló una hermosa y tímida ronrisa.

**Al entrar a clases...**

Niños, hoy tenemos una compañera nueva con nosotros, ¡Ven aquí, Alexia!.- Llamó la gentil maestra a Alexi para presentarla ante los demás niños.

-Ella es Alexia Stein, quiero que la traten como a una de ustedes, ¿Si?.- Preguntó amablemente la mayor, los niños sólo dijeron que sí emocionados. Cuando Alexia volvió a su lugar todas las niñas se le acercaron para hablar con ella.

En muy poco tiempo se hizo nuevas amigas, todas la ayudaban a hacer mariposas con la plastilina. Se sentía feliz.

Cuando tocó la campana para almorzar Alexia fue la última en salir porque no encontraba su almuerzo en su mochila. Cuando salió del salón se chocó con tres chicos mayores, de sexto o séptimo grado.

-Oh, miren a quién tenemos aquí, una nueva.- Dijo uno de ellos, y alparecer el más grande.

-Huh... Yo... Lo siento mucho...- Se disculpó tímidamente ella.

-Hey, me gusta tu mochila, ¡dámela!.- Demandó el chico de la izquierda y se la quitó sin pedir permiso.

-¡Oye, no...!.- Gritó impotente la pequeña, mientras que los otros jugaban con la mochila.

-¡Suelten esa mochila!.- Gritó una niña de su misma edad, ellos solo le lanzaron una mirada arrogante.

-¿Y qué pasará si no queremos hacerlo?.- Preguntó uno de ellos, desafiándola.

-Creeme que no querrás saber.- Dijo segura, mirándolos fijamente. -Quédate atrás, linda, no querrás que te golpee por accidente.- Le advirtió a la pequeña antes de lanzarce a golpear a los matones que tenían la mochila.

En menos de un minuto, los chicos ya habían caído y ella con pose victoriosa...

-No se vuelvan a meter con ésta niña, ¿¡Oyeron?!.- Les gritó, lo que hizo que estos se fueran aterrorizados.

-Waw, muchas gracias- Agradeció entuciasmada la pequeña Alexia- ¡Quisiera ser igual de valiente que tú!.- Le alagó aún entuciasmada, se veía realmente agradecida con la niña que la defendió.

-Puedes serlo, no tienes porqué tenerle miedo a los chicos, ellos no son nada comparados contigo, tú eres mucho más fuerte.- Dijo la chica, ese fue el momento que Alexia no olvidó, desde ese momento que le dijo esas simples palabras ella cambió totalmente, no fue más la chica tímida, sino la atrevida y riesgosa.

**Nueve años después...**

Alexia se había mudado a E.E.U.U, New York sólo para evitar a su padre. Desde que se volvió rico ella ya no lo soportaba, era engreído y le exigía que debía ser alguien envidiable para así presumírselo a sus amigos, es por eso que ella ya nolo soportó más y se mudó a E.E.U.U para así no tener que soportarlo más.

Al llegar ahí empezó su vida de adulta a pesar de tener tan sólo quince años. Alquiló un departamento, se inscribió en una escuela, consiguió un trabajo y compró algunas cosas vitales para su departamento; Cama, sofá, televisión, cocina, mesa y sillas y por último comida y ropa. Ella prácticamente vino sin nada, solo dijo:

-¡Ya no soporto un día más a papá, me iré a Estados Unidos y que tenga otra hija si quiere, yo no seré más la única hija prefecta!.- Y tomó el primer vuelo a New York, sin empacar nada, y ¡Boom!, apareció de la nada en New York.

**Alexia POV:**

¡Yeah!, Al fin en un lugar donde mi papá no pueda encontrarme ni darme órdenes.

-¡Soy libre!.- Grité al aire en mi departamento nuevo. El vivir con la abuela me ha enseñado una o dos cosas para vivir sola;

1- Siempre compra comida y agua.

2- Siempre ten dinero ahorrado por si se te olvida pagar algo.

Y he aquí yo y mi supervivencia, mi dulce, dulce supervivencia. Mañana mismo empiezo las clases en mi nueva secundaria, la muy pronunciada ``Wolf High School´´, es bastante famosa por lo que sé. Luego de la escuela debo ir a mi trabajo de mesera en patines, es tonto, lo sé. Y por último debo ir a pagar los 4 meses siguientes por adelantado. Como ven, mi día de mañana va a ser productivo, quizá el primero de la vida, por eso voy a esforzarme para que sea inolvidable. Les sorprendería lo folja que soy xD

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Alexia dormía plácidamente hasta que la alarma la despertó haciendo un sonido ultra-fuerte...

-¡QUIERO MI COMIDA!.- Gritó aún pensando que seguía en su sueño de comida. Se sobresaltó tanto con el despertador, que se cayó de la cama... Y de la forma más dolorosa.

**Alexia POV:**  
Grrr, no tengo idea de porque compré ese despertador... Ah, es cierto, de otro modo no voy a despertar, cierto...

Bueno, tengo que levantarme o llegaré tarde en mi primer día... Lo cual no me importa mucho, yo solo quiero desayunar lo antes posible, tengo hambre.

Luego de ducharme con agua fría para despertarme, me fui feliz de la vida a desayunar y...

-Es cierto... Debo hacer mi propia comida, ya no tengo sirvientas... Rayos.- Dije resignada, como soy un asco cocinando, (Nunca lo he intentado pero no tengo ganas de experimentar hoy) Debo comprar algo de camino a la escuela lo que me hará llegar tarde pero como dije, no me importa, yo solo quiero mi desayuno.

Luego de esa conclusión me puse el uniforme que consistía de una camisa blanca, una corbata azul apagado, una chaqueta bordó y una falda negra, en realidad las chicas debían usar un moño en vez de una corbata pero, es suficiente con los zapatos de tacón alto que nos hacen usar estrictoriamente y que quizá me maten si llego a correr con ellos. Por eso mismo no me los pondré hasta que llegue a la escuela.

Como sea, luego de vestirme me lavé los dientes, me até el cabello con una cinta roja y salí corriendo hacía la tienda que estaba cerca del edificio. Salí de ahí con un café y una dona a medio comer, y salí corriendo hacia la escuela, tan solo faltaban once minutos exactos para que tocaran el timbre y cerraran las puertas de entrada, por lo que decidí que debía comprarme una motocicleta en cuanto tenga dinero de nuevo.

Casi sin aliento llegué a tiempo para cuando tocaron el timbre, solo que olvidé ponerme los zapatos así que todo el mundo me vió tan solo con unas medias largas negras y un café en la mano. Rápidamente caminé hacia el baño y me los puse. Me daba pena desperdiciar un buen café por lo que me apuré en tomarlo en tiempo record y lo hice, mi boca casi se enciende en llamas por lo caliente del café pero lo hice.

Cuando quise correr para no llegar tarde los muy útiles zapatos me hicieron caer y romperme la boca, literalmente, me salía sangre pero no le dí importancia y corrí como pude hasta el salón, para entonces mi coleta se había deformado, mi boca sangraba, mi uniforme estaba sucio y yo con una cara de ``_Trágame Tierra_´´.

Al llegar azoté la puerta y todos me miraron extrañados...

-Señorita, ¿Usted es de esta clase?.- Preguntó el maestro, yo le dije que sí hasta que...

-Oye tú no tienes 13.- Dijo uno de los alumnos...

-¡No puede ser!.- Grité frustrada, caminé a sancadas hasta mi verdadero salón tratando de mantener la calma, (Lo cual en este momento era casi imposible), y al llegar con una vena saltante en la frente todos me miraron asombrados por lo mal que me veía.

-Usted es la señorita Stein ¿No es así?.- Preguntó el profesor, Alex no lo escuchó por estar insultando internamente a sus zapatos y a su hambre.

Sin responder a la pregunta del mayor se fue a sentar en el único lugar libre que estaba al lado de una niña que aparentaba unos once años, con cabello rojo cereza y ojos azules, lo cual no le llamó la atención a Alex, ya que aún seguía insultando a sus zapatos y hambre internamente.

**En el almuerzo...**

¡Estúpidos zapatos, gracias a ustedes ahora me sangra la boca!, Toda mi comida se mancha de sangre gracias a ustedes, en cualquier momento me vuelvo vampira por tragar tanta sangre...

-Disculpa, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería por esa herida, podría infectarse y podrías morir...- Habló una chica que creí reconocer, creo que se llamaba Jasmín Clear, la he visto un par de veces en televisión, creo que ha ganado un premio de inteligencia o algo así, prácticamente algo inalcanzable para mí.

-Ah, pues, mis zapatos más bien creo que preferirían que muera, ellos lo han causado.- Dije molesta al recordar como casi me rompo un diente al caer, milagrosamente mi diente no se rompió.

-Puedes quitártelos si te molestan, no es obligación usarlos mientras no te vea el director...- Respondió la niña que al parecer se llamaba Jasmín...

-Pues acompáñame, no iré sola, quizá me vayan a poner una vacuna, necesito a alguien que distraiga a la doctora para que yo pueda escapar.- Dije indiferente, sinceramente, algo de razón había en todo lo que dije.


End file.
